tmfatefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saber (Fate/Reverse: Shadows
|master= Protagonist |jspirit= グラハム |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= B |strength= B- |endurance= C |agility= C |mana= D |luck= D |cskill1= Riding |cskill1value= B |cskill2= Magic Resistance |cskill2value= C |skill1= Knight Tactics |skill1value= B |skill2= Charisma |skill2value= D |np1= Egeking |np1target= Anti-Demon |np1rank= B |np2= Syr Egeir Iomchair |np2target= Anti-Unit (Self) |np2rank= C}}|affiliation = Protagonist's Servant|qualclasses = |gender = Male|height = 6'0"|weight = 162 lbs|birthp = Britain|hairc = Brown|eyec = Lime Green|armament = Sword|likes = Comradeship|dislikes = Allies in distress or danger|talent = Knowledgeable in the supernatural|enemy = Dead Apostles|imagecol = Silver}}Saber (セイバー, Seibā) is a Saber-class Servant. He was originally planned to be included into the original version of ''Fate/Reverse'' but the idea was eventually scrapped. However, he is now included as a Saber-class Servant exclusive to the Shadows & Lightning DLC expansion for Fate/Reverse. Profile Identity Saber's True Name is [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Greysteil Graham] (グラハム, Gurahamu), a fictional knight who appears in the Poem of Greysteil, also known as Eger and Grime, sometimes known by the names of Syr Gryme or Sir Grime. He is also said to have been based on or inspired from Gawain from Arthurian legends. He is famous for being the knight who defeats Greysteil, the Champion of the Forbidden Island who was known to be undefeated before he was finally killed by Saber. Saber's comrade and close friend Sir Edgar (Sir Eger or Syr Egeir), in his attempt to win the heart of Lady Winglayne, challenged Greysteil to a duel but lost, the little finger of his right hand cut off and taken as a trophy. Humiliated, Edgar left in despair and Saber decided to challenge Greysteil and restore his friend's honor. Donning his comrade's armor so that people think he was Edgar, went on a journey to gain information about Greysteil, he later visited Edgar's aunt, Sir Egram's Lady, at the advice of a fellow knight. Sir Egram's Lady gave Saber the supernatural sword [[Egeking|'Egeking']] that would help him in his duel against Greysteil, In exchange, Sir Egram's Lady is given the title deeds of the lands owned by Saber and Edgar. She also warns Saber that the sword should not be used by a coward under any circumstances. Saber finally goes to the Forbidden Island under the disguise of his friend and soon finds Greysteil. As he looked at the undefeated knight for the very first time, Saber could not describe him as a human whatsoever, the black magic Greysteil practiced in his spare time made him into a demon in knight's armor. There was simply no way a normal sword could harm the knight anymore, but Saber's sword had supernatural properties and it was because of this, Greysteil was finally slain in combat. With the defeat of Greysteil, everyone believed that it was Edgar who did the deed unaware that it was actually Saber and thus Edgar's honor was secretly restored. Lady Winglayne finally agreed to marry Edgar while Saber himself would soon marry Lady Lillias (whose father, Lord Gorius, was also defeated and humiliated by Greysteil in the past), after this Saber would continue with the ruse about Greysteil's defeat for the sake of his friend. In the end however, Saber would be killed fighting in a massive battle and saddened over the loss of his friend, Edgar revealed the truth about Greysteil's defeat at the hands of Saber to his wife. It is eventually revealed that Saber is a Psuedo-Servant in the body of Raymond Ezard, whom he made a pact with. Appearance Saber is a knight who wears grey heavy armor along with a helm that covers his head, it is actually a physical illusion brought on by his Noble Phantasm, Syr Egeir Iomchair. His real armor is a much lighter variation that is a shiny silver. Saber's face is the exact same as his vessel, Raymond, with the only difference being that the eyes of Saber are a lime green rather than blue that belong to his host. Personality A chivalrous and modest person, Saber believes that ensuring the safety of his allies is more rewarding than winning a battle. True to his legend, Saber is someone who would be willing to put himself in the line of fire just for the sake of a friend's honor. However, he is sometimes plagued with the feeling that he is someone whose never acted that way before, but he doesn't know why. Saber is very knowledgeable on the subject of the undead and in battle shows a surprisingly cold demeanor towards them, especially if they're Dead Apostles. When he met Scáthach, he suddenly felt the overwhelming desire to fight at her side, but eventually he realised those feelings weren't from himself but from his host. While his host had no idea why he wanted to desire something so badly, Saber could easily deduct based on his host's feelings and the way Scáthach acted towards him that the two had somehow crossed paths with each other. Role A Servant who was one of many that were abducted and sent into the dimension known as DEAD FUYUKI, the reality that imprisons the Dead Apostle, Raimundus, within. In truth, Saber originally had no means to be a Servant so he was just a wandering spirit that ended up getting trapped inside DEAD FUYUKI. It wasn't until he stumbled across Raymond Ezard, that a contract to allow Saber to use Raymond as his vessel would make him into a Psuedo-Servant. While traversing through this nightmarish environment, Saber would cross paths and rescue Qin Liangyu from the Dead Apostles that Raimundus has created after she and a few other Servants had failed to personally slay Raimundus at Castle Dobberan. Since then, the two Servants have spent much of their time watching each other's backs as DEAD FUYUKI becomes an even more dangerous place until the Protagonist's party encounter them. Abilities Though not as strong as some of the other Servants under Queen Justeaze's servitude, Saber is a still a formidable swordsman. Along with being knowledgeable of the undead, Saber is also an expert in slaying them, his Noble Phantasm Egeking is a supernatural sword that is capable of destroying them. Egeking is classified as an Anti-Demon Noble Phantasm (対鬼宝具, Tai-Oni Hōgu). Anti-Demon type Noble Phantasms are armaments that have a history of being used to kill monsters, demons, evil spirits and undead in the legends they are from and have a super effective attribute against Heroic Spirits that were naturally monsters and those who were regarded as monsters or demons in their legend. Saber's other Noble Phantasm, Syr Egeir Iomchair, helps him hide all his stats and skills from his enemies unless either his True Name is discovered or if he has to use Egeking to deliver the killing blow. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Servants Category:Heroic Spirits Category:European Heroic Spirits Category:Saber Category:Saber Class Servants Category:Saber servant Category:Saber-class Servants Category:Pseudo-Servants